As technology continues to develop, consumers are increasingly paying more and more attention to the audio output quality of multimedia entertainment devices. However, different external audio output devices may have different impedance characteristics. As a result, when different external audio output devices are connected to the same multimedia entertainment device, the audio playback quality of the different external audio output devices may be different from one another, leading to varying and inconsistent quality of audio.